Terminal may comprise a mobile terminal or a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be further divided into a handheld terminal or vehicle mount terminal. As the features of the mobile terminal are becoming more diverse, the mobile terminal is becoming a multimedia player performing various functions, such as capturing images and video, playing music or media files, playing games, receiving broadcast programs, and so on. Especially, the camera function of the mobile terminal is increasingly emphasized nowadays. However, when an object the user wants to capture is rapidly moving or in and out of sight, it may become extreme difficult to get a good picture of the object.